The present invention relates to a paper sheet handling device, and particularly to a paper sheet transport mechanism.
A paper sheet handling device typically includes an upper unit for storing a paper sheet receiving/dispensing mechanism, and a lower unit for storing a paper sheet storage box. The paper sheet receiving/dispensing mechanism and the paper sheet storage box are linked by a paper sheet transport path. Typically, when doing maintenance of the paper sheet handling device, the staff member displaces the upper unit to perform maintenance, and after maintenance has ended, returns the upper unit to its original position and fixes it.
However, after maintenance, when the staff member fixes the upper unit at its original position, there are cases when the upper unit ends up being fixed in a state with the upper unit and the lower unit displaced. Also, because it is possible to move the upper unit in relation to the lower unit, even if the staff member fixes the upper unit in the proper position, there are cases when the upper unit becomes displaced after that. In these cases, the paper sheet transport path that connects the paper sheet receiving/dispensing mechanism and the paper sheet storage box is also displaced, and there was the problem that the paper sheets became jammed.